<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Get Along Without You Very Well by SammyDang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563570">I Get Along Without You Very Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyDang/pseuds/SammyDang'>SammyDang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, chenzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyDang/pseuds/SammyDang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how Kristin Chenoweth chose "I Get Along Without You Very Well" as the last song in her "The Art of Elegance" album.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kristin Chenoweth/Idina Menzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Get Along Without You Very Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story inspired by an interview of Kristin with BUILD Series, where she talked about her new album "The Art of Elegance" and said that "I Get Along Without You Very Well" was the last-minute choice.<br/>I recommend you to play Kristin Chenoweth's "I Get Along Without You Very Well" when reading this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kristin sat on a sofa and leaned on the sofa's back, her eyes closed. The room was full of her own voice. She had been listening to all the songs she had finished recording for her new album called “The Art of Elegance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twelve songs were twelve perfect recordings. Her singing voice, the melody, the arrangement, all were flawless. She had listened to each song at least 10 times but still didn't think she needed to change anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she felt like something was missing, and the album hadn't been completed yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone buzzed. She took it and read the text on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a message from Idina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will be fine. Like you said. It's just living without one person only."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>News about Idina's divorce had been spreading for a few months, and it was finalized at the start of last month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not until over a month later, just a few minutes ago, to be exact, could Kristin send her a message asking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That moment, as she read the response text, Kristin felt like her heart was stifled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't want to reply. She didn't know what she should have texted back. Another conversation between them was shut down like that. One message sent, one message received. That was it. And they would stop texting each other for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it couldn't even be called a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin felt exhausted. She turned off the music and went to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she lay in the bath full of warm water and foam, she felt more relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin opened the music app on her phone, hit the "Shuffle" button, and put it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she slowly closed her eyes, the song was started, and then a warm voice sang the first lines, like a whisper in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I get along without you very well</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, I do”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. I love you more than anyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin, lying on the bed, lifted her face and looked at Idina, who was lying right next to her. She could see a deep sincerity in her dark green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin didn't answer. She lowered her head and grounded her cheek against Idina's naked breast. She was trying to hide the smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, a soft rain was falling, which made the air colder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside that room, Kristin's bedroom, two women were lying naked next to each other and held each other so tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the warm arms, Kristin felt happiness was flooding out of her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like all the cruel truth was fading away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Except when soft rains fall</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And drip from leaves, then I recall</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The thrill of being sheltered in your arms”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin sat next to the window, looking at the winter rain that was sprinkling outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind was blowing stronger, Kristin was shaky a little bit. She held the blanket tighter around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kristin turned around and looked at her big and empty room, the loneliness was growing inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hungered to be held by warm arms and hungered for someone who sincerely says they love her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin drank hot chocolate, but her body was still freezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was okay. She could take care of herself. Even though she was alone, she was fine. Wasn't it?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, I do</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I get along without you very well”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was a crazily busy shooting day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kristin came back to her hotel room, it was half-past 3 in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell into bed. Her body was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when she closed her eyes, someone appeared on her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suddenly realized that this was the first time she thought about her in months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. After all, everything was forgettable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, why did a tear drop on her pillow?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I've forgotten you just like I should</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, I have”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Dee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin startled. She immediately turned to where the sound came from. One of her co-stars was talking on the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That girl giggled a little and continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know. Okay, I will. Don't forget to invite her, SMD."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then that girl laughed out loud, so freely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin smiled. That laugh reminded her of someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about all the time they were alone with each other and joking with each other. And that someone would laugh out loud freely like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And her heart was twisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out happy memories could bring pain as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Except to hear your name</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or someone's laugh that is the same</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I've forgotten you just like I should”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin was sitting on the sofa, and her hand was holding a glass of wine. Maddie was lying quietly on her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin drank up her glass and put it on the desk next to an empty bottle of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gently stroked Maddie's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss her so much, baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie looked up at her with her big innocent eyes. And she burst out crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss her like crazy. I missed her so much I can't breathe. But I don't want to stop missing her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie stood on her two legs and put two other legs on Kristin’s breast. Maddie was licking her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin held Maddie so tight and cried for a long while. Then she slowly calmed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to call her and hear her voice. She wanted to tell her how much she misses her and how she still loves her so deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even when she was drunk, she knew she shouldn't do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she thought of what her voice teacher once told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When we can't speak, sing. Sing all your raw emotions out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment. Kristin made a decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to record an album. About her. For her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What a guy, what a fool am I</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To think my breaking heart could kid the moon</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What's in store? Should I phone once more?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, it's best that I stick to my tune”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After nearly nine years apart, Kristin and Idina met again for the first time at Wicked 10 anniversary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were beaming when they saw each other. They hugged, and some tears fell down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had an interview together and took some photoshoots. They smile happily the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the moment, they were the two people left in the dressing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat on two different makeup tables and quietly cleansing the makeup on their face. The friendly smile for each other was taken down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idina broke the silence with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't we have anything to talk to each other anymore?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin turned to look at Idina. And for a long time, she was lost in her dark green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to tell her about her next album. That it was dedicated to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she just smiled and said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dee, we're good friends and always will be. You know we can talk about anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idina turned away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ummm... It's just... There's something I have been wondering for so long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin smiled brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what is that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The last time we were with each other before you left, you said you would be fine..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile on Kristin's face slowly died down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in over 9 years. But I always want to know for sure that you are really fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin looked at her own reflection in the mirror. Had she been doing fine?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she saw the woman in the mirror smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I'm fine. It's just living without one person only."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idina stood up and took her handbag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I think I don't have to worry about you anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idina went close to her and put a kiss on her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we keep in contact again? Could be just some short texts sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I want that too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No more avoiding each other?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin looked at Idina and smiled, lowered her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idina looked at her watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go home now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Dee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Kristi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idina went out and closed the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin once again looked at her own reflection in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On that woman's face, tears were falling more and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I get along without you very well</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, I do</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Except perhaps in Spring</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I should never think of Spring</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For that would surely break my heart in two”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the song ended, Kristin gasped for air like she was about to drown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes and realized her face was full of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin took a dry towel to wipe clean all her tears and took her phone. Her fingers quickly typed a new message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, is it too late now to add one more song to the album?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sent the text and restarted the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sad melody was filling the bathroom again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I get along without you very well</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, I do...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>